Beverage cans of numerous sizes and shapes have been known for many years for drinks such as pop, beer and juice. The most common beverage can currently used by manufacturers is a 12 ounce cylindrical can having a "pop-top" opening.
In drinking from the conventional 12 ounce cylindrical beverage can having a pop-top opening, one problem is that the can has to be rotated such that the opening is approximately aligned with the drinker's thumb, so that the opening can be easily positioned over the drinker's mouth for consumption of the beverage directly from the can, or with a glass or cup such that the beverage can be poured into the glass or cup. Due to the cylindrical shape of the can, such alignment of the opening with the drinker's mouth, or the cup or glass, cannot be accomplished by touch alone. That is, the user cannot merely grasp the cylindrical side wall of the can and have the opening aligned in the desired position. Rather, the user must visually perceive the opening and align it accordingly.
Another problem with the conventional cylindrical 12 ounce can is the grasping of the can by children or adults with small hands. Also, condensation on the cylindrical side wall can make the can slippery.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved beverage can.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a beverage can having opposing flattened sides for easy grasping and for aligning the opening of the can in a desired orientation.
Still a further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved beverage can which can be dispensed from conventional coin-operated beverage machines.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a beverage can having a 12 ounce capacity and having structural integrity.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved beverage can having at least one flattened portion along the side wall.
Yet another objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved beverage can which has a defined-area advertising panel incorporated therein.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the following description of the invention.